


little moments

by dizzy



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about the little moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little moments

The smiles when the camera is off, the laughter - so fucking much laughter. The sight of his face after a few months apart, the sound of his voice through a tinny computer connection.

But sometimes Troye wants more than the little moments. Sometimes he wants the big moments, too. He wants to post those other pictures to twitter, he wants to be able to hold Tyler's hand without scanning to make sure no one has a camera out first.

Their friendship is exploited for hits, for attention, good-naturedly for the fans. The relationship underneath it happens on a different kind of plane, with a different understanding. Their friends are good; they get it, mostly. A lot of them have been on the bad end of the kind of thing Troye and Tyler are trying to work out together.

"People want to see their OTP get together," Tyler says once, working the words into something gentle because Troye might be just the right blend of perceptive and mature but he's never been down this path with anyone before and Tyler wants so much not to be the one to hurt him first. "But you know, like sometimes, life just happens."

Troye wants to hear that life won't happen to them because he's still so gone for Tyler that he's not quite into the actual phase of believing this is even real. Looking down the road is hard for him still.

"Sometimes," Tyler continues. "People are just happier with the fantasy, because fantasies don't break up or grow apart. You don't even know how bad the backlash can be when something fans want for you suddenly isn't what you want for you anymore. You don't even know."

Troye doesn't say anything back. He crosses his arms over his chest and slumps down against the couch.

He understands what Tyler is saying but at the same time it feels like Tyler is just looking ahead to when they won't be together anymore, and it leaves him with that lump in his gut and a burning in his throat.

Tyler sighs and looks over at him. "Look at me, babe."

Troye tilts his head just a little to the side, just enough to look. "What?"

Tyler's finger wiggles against his side, making Troye jerk away with a burst of laughter. "That is so not fair."

"But you're cute when I'm tickling you." Tyler settles more closely, grabbing Troye's hand. "Do you need a camera on us to want to be with me?"

"No, of course not," Troye says, emphatically. "I just..."

"I wanna show you off, too," Tyler says, bumping their shoulders together. "I get it, come on. Give me some credit. But it's hard to be with someone when it feels like half of the internet is scrutinizing you. It's fucking hard."

"Okay," Troye says. He still doesn't quite like it but Tyler isn't going to give and he won't waste the few more days they have together fighting it.

He slumps down a little more and rests his head on Tyler's shoulder and squeezes his hand. They've got better things to do with these moments they have left.


End file.
